Bűntudat péntek délután
by Bacard
Summary: Csillagkapu: Atlantisz, Doktor House crossover, melyben Wilson Stacyre vár a reptéren, közben tanúja lesz egy furcsán ismerős találkozásnak, McKay elemében van, John pedig mindenkit meglep, és amely vagy egy hosszabb történet eleje lesz, vagy nem.


**Kategória:** Egyelőre picit shippy Genfic, és Doktor House - Csillagkapu: Atlantisz crossover. (Ha lesz folytatás, a dolog elslashülhet, ill. bővülhet legalább egy sorozattal.)  
**Summa:** Miközben Wilson Stacyt várja a reptéren, tanúja lesz egy furcsán ismerős viszontlátásnak.  
**Jegyzetek:**  
- Ez most vagy egy hosszabb sztori első fejezete lesz, vagy nem. Azt hiszem, ideje lenne eldöntenem.  
- Bétázatlan. Pedig ehhez már nem ártana egy.  
**Kötelező tiszteletkör:** A Doktor House (House, MD), ill. Csillagkapu: Atlantisz (Stargate: Atlantis) c. sorozatokhoz semmi közöm, és ezen apróság megírásából természetesen semmiféle anyagi hasznom nem származik.

Bűntudat péntek délután

Érdekes, hogy a repterek érkezési oldala ugyanolyan keserédes tud lenni, mint az indulási. A zsongó-kavargó tömeg érzelmeket fed fel és titkokat rejt, örömöt hirdet és csalókat bújtat, ámít, áltat és hazudik. Mindenki hazudik. Főleg akkor, amikor igazat mond.

James Wilson éppen semmit sem mondott, csak egy utolsó röpke és még éppen letagadható mozdulattal megigazította a mandzsettáját, mert akármennyire is nyugodt volt, tulajdonképpen egy cseppet sem volt nyugodt, és egy ex-szel találkozni minden körülmények között felkavaró. Akkor is, ha az az ex történetesen valaki más exe, főleg akkor, ha az a másvalaki House, az ex pedig Stacy.

Stacy Warner érkezését rendszerint egy baljós sugallat jelezte, távozását pedig egy hetes erősségű földrengés kísérte. Bárcsak. Azok a ritka alkalmak, amikor Stacy Princetonba jött, csendesek és békések voltak, teli jobb-rosszabb kifogásokkal, és főleg bűntudattal, mert korántsem volt mindegy, hogy Wilson miért hazudik House-nak, de valójában nem is ez számított. Az évek során szép lassan az is a játszmáik része lett, hogy Stacy nem képezi a játszmáik részét, és mintha minden egyes vele töltött kósza délután közelebb vitte volna Wilsont egy olyan határhoz, amit nem akart átlépni, bár időről-időre emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy nem félti a barátságát House-szal.

Tényleg nem sok tabu volt közöttük. Ezen kevesek egyike volt Stacy, amelyet Wilson hosszabb-rövidebb időközönként (úgy átlagban évente kétszer) megszegett, mert neki (mogorva jóbarátjával ellentétben) nem csak egy jóbarátja volt, és Stacyt igenis a barátjaként tartotta számon (… ahogy Cuddyt is… és ahogy Stacy is Cuddyt, ahogy Cuddy is Stacyt, és persze Cuddy is Wilsont, és miután mindenki ilyen jóban volt mindenkivel, akár az igazat is mondhatták volna… de nem).

Szóval senki nem hibáztathatja Wilsont, hogy egy kissé tettetett volt az a nyugalom, és rosszul leplezett az a feszültség, amivel Stacyt várta, tekintetével az ismerős sötét hajkoronát keresve a kaputól lassan kihömpölygő tömegben.

- Idióta!!! – És azért sem hibáztathatja Wilsont senki, hogy erre a felkiáltásra gyakorlatilag ugrott egyet, mert a háta mögött felcsattanó hang ugyan nem volt ismerős, de a hangsúly az egyedi volt és eltéveszthetetlen, felsőbbséges és arrogáns, direkte sértő és szándékosan bántó… és mégis másvalakihez tartozott.

Reflexből pördült meg, és még éppen volt alkalma elcsípni ez előző megszólítás címzettjének villámgyorsan elharapott vigyorát, ami egy lendületes monológba vezette át az iménti hatásos belépőt.

- Igen, Ezredes, maga egy idióta, és ne vigyorogjon rám, ne merjen vigyorogni rám, mert attól csak még idiótábbnak látszik! Mit keres itt?! – Az „ezredes" egy Ray Ben mögé rejtőzött; magas volt, negyven körüli, jól szabott arcú, borostás, sötét hajú, és amíg egy leheletnyi (de nagyon határozott) vonás a tartásában azt ordította, hogy „katonaság!!!", addig a feje tetején ezerfelé meredő kóckupac sietve épp az ellenkezőjéről biztosított mindenkit. House-nak nyilván lett volna minderre egy roppantul obszervatív (esetleg [valószínűleg obszcén) megjegyzése, de Wilson inkább csak csöndben (tettetett közömbösséggel) figyelte tovább a mellette pár méterrel kialakuló jelenetet, mert jelenet alakulgatott ott a javából. Az indulatos „nem-House" egy társához hasonló korú, alacsonyabb, szélesebb, és (Wilson meglepődött, hogy ilyen messziről is ilyen tisztán látszik) kékszeműbb fickó volt, barna hajjal, vibrálóan eleven mozgással, valami furcsa kis kesernyés ívvel a szája vonalában, és még egyszer: csontig hatoló tekintettel, amit Wilson gyomorszorítóan ismerősnek talált, de azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy ez csak azért van, mert nem elég jó a látószöge, és mert természetesen még mindig bűntudata van Stacy miatt.

A röpke és felületes megfigyelés pillanatai alatt „nem-House" az „ezredeshez" ért, akinek éppen csak annyi ideje volt, hogy válaszra nyissa a száját, de hangot már nem adhatott ki, mert egy cézárt is megszégyenítő kézlegyintéssel hallgattatták el: – Ne is válaszoljon! Nyilván Elizabeth tehet az egészről. Mit mondott magának? Ne mondjon semmit! Nem akarom tudni! Komolyan gondolták azt az ostobaságot, hogy a bolygó egyik legzseniálisabb elméje, legpáratlanabb agya és egyáltalán… én!!! Hogy bedőlök annak, hogy csak adminisztratív okok miatt tért vissza velem együtt? Hogy végig a bázison marad? Egyáltalán… melyikük találta ki ezt a buta mesét? És az ég szerelmére mégis hogyan ért ide előbb, mint én? Miért is kérdezem, tudom-tudom, „Hello, pilóta!", értem én, de… Csak egyet áruljon el! Mit keres itt? A biztonságom fölött őrködik, vagy a titoktartásomra vigyáz? Na?

Az „ezredes" megpróbált közbeszólni párszor, bár minden kísérlete teljes kudarcra volt ítélve; a hirtelen támadt (ha a reptéri zsongástól eltekintünk) csöndben viszont mintha valahogy kifogyott volna a mondanivalóból. Nem volt válasza. Becsületére legyen szólva, állta „nem-House" tekintetét, aki talán sokkal, de sokkal kevésbé volt House, mint ahogy elsőre tűnt, mert „megkegyelmezett" a fickónak és újabb litániába kezdett: - Azt ne mondja, hogy az előadásomat jött meghallgatni! Valahogy kétlem, hogy lekötné magát, ahogy földbe döngölöm, megnyúzom, majd antiműanyagba fullasztom Rosenberg elméletét a napkitörések szerepéről a tér-idő kontinuum periodikus… Most hadd ne kelljen azt hazudnom, hogy látszik magán az érdeklődés! Kár, pedig teljes megsemmisítésre készülök. A fickó vézna kis teóriacsökevénye alapvető pontokon hiányos, és csak azt sajnálom, hogy Carter alezredes nem láthatja, ahogy diadalt ülök a véres teteme fölött; (csak képletesen szólva persze, hiszen civilizáltnak mondott bolygón vagyunk), de képtelen vagyok megemészteni a tényt, hogy ez a kontár publikálási lehetőséget kap, míg a hozzám hasonlóan nagy koponyák (illetve azok a koponyák, akik majdnem olyan nagyok mint én, mert túlzásba ezért nem szeretnék esni), gyakorlatilag agyon vannak hallgatva, mert értem én, hogy „katonai titkok", meg „nemzetbiztonság", és az ég szerelmére! én tudok titkot tartani, de azért, mert az értelmesebbje nem beszélhet, még az itthoniaknak nem kellene az idiótákat hallgatni, és… Várjunk csak! Ezért van itt! Maguk azt hiszik, hogy képes lennék szabotálni a program sikerét a személyes elismertségem kedvéért! Maguk tényleg azt hiszik, hogy képes lennék!!! Persze nyílt titok, hogy meg akarom kapni a Nobel-díjat, de könyörgöm!, az is evidens, hogy előbb-utóbb meg is fogom! Nincs, ismétlem, nincs szükségem ilyen aljaságra, csak azért, hmpfhf...

„Nem-House" pár pillanatig még akkor is beszélni próbált, amikor az „ezredes" egy (már-már túlságosan megszokottnak tűnő) mozdulattal a szájára tapasztotta a kezét. A férfi megvárta, míg a másik végre elhallgat, és szóhoz juthat: - Befejezte? Ha elengedem, akkor hajlandó lesz két percre csendben maradni? – A hangja szinte vészjósló volt, a korábban elrágcsált vigyor nyomtalanul eltűnt, és még a napszemüvegen tükröződő reptéri fények is mintha fenyegetően villantak volna meg. „Nem-House" bólintott, mire az „ezredes" elengedte, majd lekapta a napszemüvegét, és az inge szivarzsebébe dugta. Wilson ilyen távolságból nem tudta kivenni a szeme színét, közelebb pedig nem mehetett, mert azzal a lebukást kockáztatta volna. Így nem mozdult, csak tovább hallgatózott és figyelt.

Az „ezredes" még mindig komolyan személte „nem-House"-t, aki pedig most kivételesen hallgatott, és ez a hallgatás egyszerre volt dermesztően nyugodt, és feszültséggel teli, így Wilson valósággal fellélegzett, amikor újra megszólalt: - Senki sem kételkedik magában McKay. Én azt hittem, ezt már tisztáztuk egy pár száz alkalommal; bár az is igaz, hogyha egy repülőtéri tömeg közepén is ilyen… közlékenyen viselkedik, az egyikünk dolgát se fogja megkönnyíteni…

- Ugyan már, Sheppard! Mintha bárki figyelne ránk! És még ha figyelne is ránk valaki, nem hiszem, hogy bármennyit is felérne ésszel a napkitörések… - Kivételesen az „ezredes" egy pillantása elég volt, hogy az egyre fokozódó tempójú monológ leálljon, mielőtt igazán sebességbe kapcsolhatott volna. – De csak két percre!

„Sheppard" mintha egy pillanatra majdnem-elmosolyodott volna, de ez akár az árnyékok játéka is lehetett, „McKay" viszont dacosan felszegett állal hallgatta tovább: - És bár vannak dolgok, amik nem hagyhatják el a laborját, én most nem ezek miatt vagyok itt. – „Nem-House"/McKay most már talán tényleg a kíváncsisága miatt, és nem kényszerből figyelt. – Ha hiszi, ha nem, tényleg az adminisztráció miatt tértem vissza. És ha hiszi, ha nem, eszembe sem jutott ezt a két hetet egy hegy gyomrában, a föld alatt tölteni. „Hello, Pilóta!" Emlékszik? Tudja, kék ég, tág terek, fény… Soroljam még? – Ahogy beszélt, az arckifejezése fokozatosan ellágyult, és az utolsó kérdés végén már-már tényleg mosolygott. Talán ezért merészelt McKay újra megszólalni.

- Ne is mondja, már a gondolatától összeszorul a gyomrom, egy ilyen pilótafülkében semmi, de semmi "tág" sincs... – de erre kapott egy újabb csendre intő tekintetet, amire kivételesen hallgatott is.

Sheppard pedig folytatta: - Ha hiszi, McKay, ha nem, tényleg a maga előadása miatt vagyok itt. Igenis meg szeretném nézni, ahogy lealázza azt a Rosenberget, és bár előre sajnálom a fickót, egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy jó mulatság lesz. Valami olyan, amit nem szeretnék kihagyni. Szeretném látni, milyen a saját közegében, és ez alatt most nem a labort értem, hanem az előadótermet, ahol végre kedvére beszélhet, és olyanok hallgatják, akik értik és értékelik, amit mond – McKay tiltakozásra nyitotta a száját; Wilson fogadni merte volna, hogy épp leendő hallgatói intelligenciájának inzultálására készül, de végül nem mondott semmit, csak figyelt tovább – Szerettem volna… Nem, még mindig szeretnék én lenni az, akivel összevigyoroghat a tömeg feje fölött, mert mi olyan dolgokat tudunk, amiket ők talán sohasem fognak. Egyáltalán! Szerettem volna végre egyenruha nélküli embereket látni, és ki ne mondja azt, ami erről eszébe jutott, sokadszorra ismétlem: nem vagyok Kirk! – McKay gyorsan becsukta a száját. - És végül, egész egyszerűen csak szerettem volna minden formalitás és kínos ceremónia nélkül üdvözölni a… külvilágban, ahogy azt is szerettem volna, hogy engem is valaki olyan köszöntsön, aki… nem is tudom… tényleg örül nekem… ehelyett megkaptam Caldwellt… Úgyhogy McKay… Üdvözlöm… itt!

Wilson és McKay nagyjából egyformán lepődtek meg, amikor az ezredes előre lépett, és egyszerűen átölelte a döbbent doktort. Az ölelés természetes volt és szívélyes. Csak egy egészen kicsit nyúlt hosszúra, de ez nem is biztos, és eléggé suta is lett, mert McKay nem viszonozta: egyik karja megállt félúton egy baráti hátbaveregetés felé, miközben láthatóan próbált szavakat keresni, amiket végül meg is talált: - És maga szerint ez nem kínos milyen értelemben is?

Sheppard hátralépett, és újra felvillantotta azt a (Wilson nem talált rá jobb szót) boldog vigyort, amit a másik érkezésekor harapott el. – Menjünk a csomagokért! – mondta játékosan vállon bokszolva „nem-House"-t, aki erre feljajdult, és az egészségét féltő sopánkodásba kezdett, ami nem lehetett ismeretlen az ezredes előtt, mert csak még szélesebben vigyorgott.

Ahogy megfordult, hogy kövesse a teljes tempóban nyavalygó/magyarázó tudóst, a tekintete egy pillanatra találkozott Wilsonéval. Csak egy pillanat volt, és nem, nem tűnt úgy, mintha megállt volna az idő, Wilsonnak valahogy mégis volt ideje észrevenni a férfi tekintetében tükröződő bűntudatot, talán sajátjának tükörképét. És az ezredesnek is volt ideje észrevenni, hogy mit lát. Biccentett egyet Wilson felé, aki nem bólintott vissza, csak figyelte, ahogy a férfi egy vállrándítással „túllép" rajta, és társa nyomába ered. Csak ő érezte úgy, hogy ki nem mondott titkok ülték meg a levegőt? Vagy ez csak a szokásos keserédes reptéri hangulat volt: a búcsú ténye és a viszontlátás ígérete? Vagy a viszontlátás a tény, és a búcsú az ígéret?

- Ismerősök? – Wilson csak akkor vette észre, hogy a távozó idegenek után fordult, amikor hirtelen Stacy hangját hallotta a háta mögül. Teljesen elfelejtkezett a nőről, aki kicsit törődött volt ugyan az utazástól, de még így is gyönyörű.

- Nem, nem ismertem őket…. csak egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha… Te jó ég, de bunkó is vagyok! Szervusz! – Könnyedén átölelte a nőt, a csók az arcán épp csak egy leheletnyi volt, a parfüm ismerős, a blúz az ujjai alatt puha, ahogy megérintette a vállát, és az egész apró kis pillanat hirtelen valahogy egyszerre vált még helytelenebbé, érthetetlenebbé és igazabbá. – Segítek a csomagjaiddal – Wilson tekintete egy pillanatra elidőzött Stacy hálás mosolyán, de ahogy elindultak, ösztönösen a tömeget kezdte kutatni egy már-már ismerős magas figurát, és hevesen gesztikuláló társát keresve.

Vége


End file.
